Angels don't Kill
by Shotgirl
Summary: uma luta contra o bem e o mal, o céu e o inferno. Anjos da luz contra anjos das trevas. Quem irá ganhar?
1. Chapter 1

Olá

**Olá! Esta fic já tinha me vindo para a cabeça à muito tempo e como não tinha nada para fazer e estava a ouvir a musica que me inspirou pensei em escreve-la hoje. Irei também por uma letra de musica com anjos em todos os capítulos.**

**Bem, espero que gostem e que façam review.**

**Angels don't kill**

_**By Shotgirl**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_Wish I Had An Angel_

_I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel tonight_

Deep into a dying day  
I took a step outside  
An innocent heart  
Prepare to hate me fall when  
I may  
This night will hurt you like  
never before

Old loves they die hard  
Old lies they die harder

I wish I had an angel  
for one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel  
your Virgin Mary undone  
I'm in love with my lust  
Burning angel wings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight

I'm going down so frail and cruel  
Drunken disguise changes all the rules

Old loves they die hard  
Old lies they die harder

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Anjos!? Se vocês perguntarem às pessoas se elas acreditam em anjos algumas que não pois seria estúpido em acreditar em histórias de crianças e outras diriam que sim pois acreditam na história de Jesus Cristo e diriam que os anjos são perfeito e viviam em perfeita harmonia. Mas também havia aquele grupo que diriam que acreditavam mas não eram como os crentes religiosos a dizer que tudo era perfeito na vida dos anjos, eles diriam que havia sempre uma guerra contra o bem e o mal, entre o Céu e o Inferno, e essas pessoas eram poucas mas tinham quase razão.

Eu irei contar a história de 10 anjos que tentaram mudar o nosso mundo não tão perfeito. Esses anjos eram diferentes mas tinham a mesma ideia mesmo que no princípio não fosse mas, como se diz, as coisas mudam.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A nossa história começa com uma reunião entre o Céu e o Inferno, eu sei que muitas pessoas acham que isto nunca iria acontecer mas a verdade é esta, Deus queria terminar esta guerra como o Diabo mas nenhum dos dois deixaria ir abaixo sem que o outro fosse primeiro.

Nessa reunião, estavam presentes os 5 anjos principais do paraíso e os 4 anjos principais do inferno. Parece um pouco desequilibrado mas esta razão é porque o 5º anjo do inferno não se encontrava presente.

O 1º anjo do Paraíso é o Love Angel também conhecido como Cupido, as pessoas pensam que Cupido é um homem mas enganam-se! Cupido era uma mulher que parecia ter 16 enquanto tinha 100 vezes mais de idade. Na terra, ela era chamada por Zoey. Quando morreu num acidente de carro aos 15 anos ela entrou nas portas do paraíso tornando-se um dos anjos do amor pelo seu passado na terra.

O 2º anjo do Paraíso é o Water Angel. O Water Angel era um homem alto de aparência a ter 24 mas como o Anjo do Amor tinha 100 ou 200 vezes mais. Não há muita informação dele mas sabemos que se chamava Elliot na terra e que estava ligado muito à água levando com o título de Anjo da Água.

O 3º anjo do paraíso é o Sun Angel. Parece uma criança este anjo mas na verdade já tinha 458 anos. Na terra, era chamada de Kiki. Ela vivia num orfanato e nunca tinha visto o Sol pois era cega. Ela morreu aos seus 10 anos quando apanhou a peste negra e o seu único desejo era ver o sol. Quando chegou aos portões do paraíso ela foi encarregue com o papel do Sun Angel. Mesmo já não sendo cega ela ainda tem uma má visão que só melhora quando ela olha para o Sol e tem visões do futuro.

O 4º anjo do Paraíso é o Air Angel. O Air Angel era um homem de aparência de 20 anos quando, como sabem, tinha 400 vezes a mais de idade. Este anjo era conhecido como Sardon na terra e morreu num acidente de avião. Não se sabe o porquê de ele estar atribuído com o Ar.

E o 5º anjo do Paraíso é o Earth Angel. O Earth Angel era uma rapariga de aparência de 16 anos como o Cupido que é uma grande amiga, ela tinha 600 anos e não 16 como já notaram. Ela era conhecida por Bridget e era amiga do ambiente vivendo numa quinta desde pequena. Morreu com 16 afogada num lago. Foi-lhe atribuído o título de Anjo da Terra pelo seu papel ecológico na terra.

Estes eram os cinco anjos principais do Paraíso, não querendo dizer que não havia mais anjos, muito pelo contrário.

Os Anjos do Inferno também tinham titulo mas não se sabe muito sobre eles.

O 1º anjo do Inferno é o Angel of Hate. O Angel of Hate era conhecido pelo nome de Dren e morreu enforcado pelos seus crimes.

O 2º anjo do Inferno é o Angel of Misery. O Angel of Misery era conhecido pelo nome de Corina na Terra e suicidou-se com comprimidos.

O 3º anjo do Inferno é o Angel of Darkness. O Angel of Darkness era conhecido como Tarb e morreu num acidente de avião.

O 4º anjo do Inferno é o Angel of Sorrow. O Angel of Sorrow era conhecido por Wesley e morreu num tiroteio.

E o 5º anjo do Inferno é o Angel of Death. O Angel of Death era cohecida por Renee e não se sabe mais nada sobre ela

Deus e Diabo estavam gritando um contra o outro quando uma brisa gelada atravessou pela enorme sala onde estavam todos presentes. O tempo parecia ter parado e que tudo fora daquela sala tinha morrido.

E na entrada podia se ver uma rapariga com um vestido do estilo gótico preto com as mangas e outras partes em rede roxa. Numa mão estava deitado um gato cinzento enquanto a outra mão fazia festas pelo corpo do gato. Nas suas costas estava uma gadanha (sabem a arma do grim ripper).

-Começaram a reunião sem mim?

_**Continua…**_

I wish I had an angel  
for one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel,  
your Virgin Mary undone  
I'm in love with my lust  
Burning angel wings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight

Greatest thrill  
Not to kill  
But to have the prize of the night

O  
Hypocrite  
Wannabe friend  
13th disciple who betrayed  
me for nothing!

Last dance, first kiss  
Your touch, my bliss  
Beauty always comes  
with dark thoughts

I wish I had an angel  
for one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel,  
your Virgin Mary undone  
I'm in love with my lust  
Burning angel wings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight

I wish I had an angel (4x)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Aqui está o primeiro capítulo da fic "Angel don't kill", eu sei que só foi mais apresentação mas eu não podia saltar assim podia se tornar muito confuso.**

**Espero que gostaram e que façam review.**

**Música: Wish I Had Na Angel**

**Artista: Nightwish**


	2. Chapter 2

** Haro! Não faço a minima se ainda alguém se lembra de mim por estas bandas mas eu voltei dos mortos para terminar as minhas fics pendentes por acabar e fazer algo de novo e inovador *-*. Portanto I'M BACK. **

** P.S. Não me lembro do que iria escrever sobre estas histórias mas espero ainda fazer algo suficientemente bom para vocês, por isso tenho que me relembrar das coisas sobre as Mew Mew Power -.-' e parar de escrever yaoi sobre J-Rockers ^///^ (btw vou postar uma fic que comecei sobre os the GazettE, já postei no Nyah mas parece que ninguém gosta de mim la D'=)**

**Now to the Story!!!!!! =D**

_**Angels don't kill**_

_**By Shotgirl**_

_**Chapter 2**_

-Renee-san, você está muito atrasada! – exclamou o seu superior, ou seja Lucifer (ou Satanás ou como vocês preferirem)

Renee sentou-se ao lado de Dren e Corina, este mandaram-lhe olhares de ódio nada discretos mas esta nem quis saber. Já não era novidade que todos os seres do Inferno repugnavam Renee, como os do Paraiso, ou seja, todos os seres divinos e/ou mortos odiavam-na mas o Anjo de todos os anjos do Inferno sabia que ela era a melhor no seu trabalho, seja para trazer um homem velho e horrível como uma criança para o rio das almas perdidas, e sempre poderíamos ver a ausência de algum sentimento negativo nos olhos da Morte, só mesmo um brilho de satisfação que até assustava o próprio Lucifer.

-Eu, ao contrario dos idiotas à minha volta, tenho trabalho e só porque tenho que me reunir na mesma sala que o Diabo e Oh Tão Ser **Poderoso** que o mundo vai dizer "_Durante 3 horas não haverá mortes porque a Sra. Morte está ocupada a aturar um velho maluco e um homem que se veste e pintasse de vermelho" _– serenamente Renee pousou o pequeno gato cinzento na mesa para tirar os pelos caídos no seu vestido.

-Ewww tira essa coisa da minha beira, sangue suga! – disse Corina em um tom alto e arrogante com a cara a transmitir o nojo que tinha por estar perto daquela coisa a que chamamos gatos.

-O quê que a menina mimada quer agora? Vais-me atiçar com pessoas miseráveis para cima de mim? Não iremos esquecer que fazes um péssimo trabalho a deixá-las permanecer na miséria durante mais anos para sujar mais a Terra e não se suicidarem! Ou secalhar eu sou demasiado bonita e eles ficam enfeitiçados, portanto matam-se logo para ficarem ao meu lado eternamente. – disse cada vez mais calma Renee, que pegou no seu gato para, novamente, colocar no seu colo.

Corina sentou-se logo, enfurecida pela resposta do anjo mais velho. Renee sorriu, um sorriso gélido que assustava todos lá presentes.

-Poderemos começar ou esperamos que a Miss Zakuro acabe o seu discurso sobre a incapacidade da Menina Corina? – perguntou o Pai de todos os seres (Deus duhh) e recebeu logo como resposta um olhar completamente frio de Renee que se levantou, deitando o pobre cadáver do gato no chão.

-Voce! Velho tolo não tem o direito de me chamar Zakuro! Essa pessoa já não existe e você tem plena consciência que a culpa é sua e só sua!

-Eu não me culpo pelo erro dos meus anjos que não seguem as regras

Renee, enfurecida, manda sua cadeira o mais longe possível dela, parando só na parede mais próxima. Mandou mais um olhar gélido para toda a sala para depois mandar o middle finger (.|.) a Deus para se virar e ir embora com uma aura, muito mais sóbria do que normal, à sua volta.

-Renee eu ordeno-te que voltes novamente para esta sala! – gritou Lucifer mas sem resultado, só um fumo negro permanecia no lugar em que o anjo desapareceu.

_**Continua… **_

**Pequeno mas postei, depois de muito tempo o.O'**

**Espero que tenham gostado deste mini capitulo e que mandem review, eu prometo me esforçar mais no próximo episodio ^^'**

**Bai Bai**


End file.
